Snape's Wildfire Princess
by ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia
Summary: Severus and Lily stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Romance got the better of them and at long last, their true feelings had set them free from just being best friends. They could finally do beyond what friendship could offer. (A SnapexLily One-shot FanFiction)


**DISCLAIMER:** **Me? J. K. Rowling? Huh! I could only wish...**

**A/N**_**: **_**I'm NOT doing this for profit but only for all the Snily Shippers' entertainment.  
Anyways, this is my second Snily FanFiction!  
Please Review.  
Let me know what you think, please?  
Thank you!  
Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Snape's Wildfire Princess**

* * *

_"Are you going home for the Holidays, Sev?"_

Severus knew that voice very well. He couldn't decline such a sweet voice. His head moved on its own accord. He looked over his shoulder and saw none other than his best friend, Lily Evans, along with her emerald-green eyes and flaming red hair. He loved the way the color red danced around the waves of her soft hair, like a wildfire travelling within the forest. He felt the warmth dive inside him in an instant.

"Lily! I - erm... No." The gloom in Severus' face was a perfect match with the cold winter season. Lily did not like seeing her best friend like that. Severus slowly looked away.

"Oh stop that, Sev!" Lily walked past Severus and faced him, "I reckon your mum's already missing you. Let's go back home for the Holidays, Sev!"

"I told you, Lily. Hogwarts is my home. I don't want to go back there and see them... You know..." Severus was looking down on the cold floor, inevitably reminiscing how his Muggle father would hurt his mother. His filthy father hated everything. Liquor, money and women were an exception, though. The husband and wife's fighting was a living nightmare that Severus doesn't want to witness again.

"I told you how horrible it was to live there, right?" Severus lifted his head to take a long good look at Lily's face, "My parents wouldn't want me to go back there, Lily... They wouldn't."

"But..." Lily's warm hand took one of Severus' cold hands "If you stay here, I'll be all alone." Her voice dropped in an instant. The redhead was trying her best to avoid making herself sound too soft.

"You have your family to be with for the Holidays. You're not going to feel alo-"

"It's not the same when you're not around, Severus."

These words echoed within Severus' mind. He wanted to hear it again from her lips. For a moment, he thought that spring had arrived early because the frigid atmosphere had suddenly gone somewhere away from the two of them. He felt his cheeks warming up. It was turning very red, as red as Lily's wildfire hair. He broke his hand free from Lily's. Oh how stupid he was to break the connection of their flesh. But he feared that Lily might've noticed his pathetic face.

"Is there something wrong, Sev?" The beauty asked out of curiosity and suspicion. Severus avoided Lily's gaze, as if those emerald-green eyes would petrify him.

"I - It's nothing, I'm fine... Listen, Lily, I - I have to go." Severus quickly said as he ran his fingers through his black and greasy locks.

"What? Where are you going?" Lily looked very startled.

"I - I just remembered something that I have to do. I got to go. See you later." Severus turned his heel and quickly dashed away, leaving Lily puzzled and furious by his sudden departure.

"Severus Snape! We are having a conversation!" the fuming Lily yelled. She saw Severus run away until he was out of her sight.

Severus hurriedly went to the Slytherin Common Room. He was still very red. He was still panting when he sat on a vacant sofa. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see were fine red strands of hair and powerful green eyes that had always drained his strength away from his body. Lily's voice was still running around his head. Her voice was the music his heart was yearning to hear. He didn't want anyone to know that only a Muggle-born could take him down and make him weak like that. It would be terribly embarrassing, but he could not deny how he loved the feeling of being under her control. It would take a long while before he could feel that again because Lily was going home for Christmas. They will be apart from each other. Where would he get his warmth if she had gone? He did not know. But he knew one thing.

_He was madly in love with Lily Evans._

The day when the students would go home for the Holidays had finally arrived. Severus wanted to take one last look at Lily but he was not able to catch a glimpse of her strikingly beautiful face before she had gone to the train back to London. Not even a single strand of her red hair. He was too late, He did not make it, and Lily had left.

_"I'll miss you, Lily..."_

Severus whispered as he looked out from the windows, trying to count every white dot of snow falling from the white heavens. He slowly felt his warmth fading, like something was dying within him. He knew very well, without Lily's presence, he was nothing.

_But everything changed when he felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind_.

"Here you are, Severus!'

_It was Lily Evans..._

Lily quickly pulled away from Severus' lean back. As soon as Severus turned around, her soft lips flexed into the most perfect smile he had never seen before. He was staring at it for a brief silent moment before he snapped himself back to reality.

"Lily! Err... Why are you - I mean, I thought you - How did -"

"I decided to stay, Sev." Lily said as she enjoyed seeing the impact of her effective surprise attack on Severus' sallow face. "I thought of spending my Christmas here at Hogwarts."

"R – Really? W - What made you decide to stay?" Severus asked as his perfect black eyes fed on the sight of Lily's untamed wildfire hair. The warmth slowly flowed within his veins once more, like he just had been brought back to life again.

"Well... err... Oh! I just realized it's almost lunch time. Let's now go to the Great Hall, Sev." said Lily, her green eyes darted away from Severus. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway. Severus wondered why she had not answered his question. She also seemed to be avoiding his gazes but he did not thought of it any further. What really mattered was that Lily was going to be with him through the Holidays. No Potter was there to ruin everything.

_Just Him and Lily…_

_x x x_

Christmas Eve had finally arrived. Lily and Severus had spent their time in the Library, where Severus told Lily stories from the book, _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"_. After that, they went to the thick snowy grounds of Hogwarts, making a snowman without using magic.

"It's so much fun making a snowman in a normal way isn't that right, Sev?" Lily beamed at the poorly made snowman that she and Severus had worked hard on creating manually.

"Yeah..." Severus said under his breath. "He looks great, Lily."

"That's because we made him!" Lily said proudly as she admired their masterpiece.

"And look, Sev... _He has your eyes_." Her tone suddenly went very soft. They both looked into the black glistening pebbles that served as the snowman's eyes. Severus took a glimpse of Lily's beautiful warm smile. His sallow face blushed.

_"And he's got your smile, Lily..."_

Severus heard Lily giggle. It was the most amusing sound he ever heard. It was another good reason for him to look at her.

"Why are you giggling?" asked Severus.

"Oh it's just that..." Lily stopped. She thought for a moment.

"It's just that we're treating this snowman like it's our... New born baby or something..."

Severus froze. What did he just hear? He and Lily? Treating a poorly built snowman as if it was their child? Severus began to feel so embarrassed. His greasy black hair blocked Lily's view of his face, hiding it from shame.

"Well, we made him ourselves, after all." Lily said, more to herself than to Severus. "Let's name him, Sev!" Lily's head quickly turned to Severus, who went unusually silent.

"Sev?" She brushed away some of Severus' hair that was curtaining his face. He loved the way her fingers tickled his hair. Lily's green eyes saw a very red Severus.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked. She was quite amused of Severus' cute red face.

"Y - Yeah... I'm good" Severus forced out a calm smile but his system within was disrupted. He couldn't believe how powerful Lily's presence was.

"Well, just in case you weren't listening earlier, I've decided that we should name him since we are his parents." Lily was still looking at Severus.

"Th - that's great. Yes. Good idea..." said Severus. He avoided Lily's green eyes and looked at the snowman instead. "Let's name him..."

"What name would you give it, Sev?"

"Hmm... Severus Snape Jr." The greasy raven head smiled. He slowly felt the equilibrium within him, making him calm once again.

"No. I don't think so. How about we combine our names?" Lily fell silent for a moment.

"Aha! Sevans - That's it! We're naming him Sevans!" Lily said to Severus with confidence.

"Sevans?"

"Yes! Severus and Evans - Sevans!" Lily saw Severus' cheeks turn red. She loved it whenever he did that. "What do you think, Sev?"

"I think it's brilliant." Severus smiled, gathering all his strength to look back at Lily.

"Then it's settled. Our son's name is Sevans." said Lily.

_"Our son..."_ Severus confirmed.

"Sev, I think he has your nose too." said Lily, who giggled once again. Her eyes focused on the long large carrot that was protruding proudly at its face, representing as the snowman's nose.

Severus felt humiliated and quickly covered his nose with his pale hands. He was even redder than Lily's hair. He was also steaming. He did not know what to say.

"I know, I know..." He said in a very low voice. "My nose is abnormally large and ugly." Severus looked away from Lily who was still giggling.

"Abnormally large and ugly, you say?" Lily's giggles had died down. Her green eyes stared at Severus as if she was trying to melt him. She took a step closer to Severus and held the raven head's weak pale hands that were concealing his nose.

"I don't think it's horrible, Severus."

Severus felt the warm palms of Lily's over the back of his hands. Another wave of sweet and tender heat had overwhelmed him. Lily's green eyes were like mirrors, reflecting his wonderful future back at him, and her wildfire hair had also left Severus mesmerized. It was like witnessing huge dancing flames in the middle of the night.

Severus felt Lily's soft hands carefully pulling away his cold ones, revealing his nose for Lily to see. He did not refuse but obeyed like a good servant. Lily's moist lips revealed a sweet smile while her green eyes admired not just his nose, but also his entire red but sickly looking face. She locked both her hands at Severus' hands. Severus could feel their fingers intertwine and the world slowing down. He felt a jolt of glee within him. Was he dreaming?

"Well I think your nose is very cute, Sev." Lily whispered.

Severus felt something hit him in the head. What did she say? She thought Severus' large nose was cute? He was wonderstruck. Lily's green eyes read Severus' expression.

"Sev, I'm not lying. It's true." She said as if she read Severus' mind, her cheeks turning pink all of a sudden.

"You're so beautiful, Severus." said Lily in the softest way she could. Severus' lips had flexed on its own accord for a warm smile.

"Thanks." Severus wished they could stay like that forever.

"You're beautiful as well, Lily." He lowered his voice so that only Lily could hear. Lily started laughing a little. It tickled Severus' senses.

"That's funny." Lily slowly looked away from Severus. "James always said that I was a mess, that I bossed around too much and nagged a lot. He told me I was a know-it-all..."

Lily's tone was low and cold. Severus despised that Potter so much, he felt sick just hearing his disgusting name.

"That ungrateful git doesn't know what he's saying, Lily. The idiot can't see your beauty. I pity him. He'll be very sorry." There was a tone full of hatred and resent in Severus' voice. Lily slowly looked back at Severus with the utmost admiration. Her green eyes were reflecting Severus' handsome face. She tightened her grip on Severus' hands, her smile slowly coming out again.

"Thank you so much for that, Sev. It really helped."

"It's nothing, Lily... What I said about you is true. You're very beautiful like those princesses in the Muggle fairytales..."

"And you're as handsome as a prince, Severus..." Lily's cheeks turned pink again. They both laughed and had a great time bonding with each other. They didn't realize that it was already getting dark.

"Shall we go back to the castle, my dear princess?" Severus grinned at Lily.

"Lead the way, prince charming..." said Lily, who felt the warm romance. She felt Severus caress her hands as he lead her back to Hogwarts castle, leaving Sevans the snowman smiling and staring at nowhere.

The evening was very prosperous. The teachers and students sang Christmas songs and told stories to each other. It was a very jolly feast. Severus was sitting beside Lily all throughout, busy exchanging smiles from time to time.

When the feast had ended, the two left the Great Hall holding hands. They were going back to their respective houses but before Severus could return to the Slytherin Common Room, he accompanied Lily until they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I had a great time, Sev." Lily's green eyes were craving for Severus' presence. The thought of her and prince charming parting ways for just one night was very painful. "My decision about staying was worth it. Thanks to you."

"I should be the one saying that, Lily." Severus slowly looked on the floor. "Without you, the Holidays would've been just another silent and freezing vacation."

"Do you want to know the reason why I decided to stay?" Lily peered into Severus' pitch black eyes. It was like looking into a dark bottomless pit of unknown and mystery.

"Now that you mention it, what made you decide to stay, anyway? You weren't able to answer that question of mine the last time." said Severus in a very calm way as he looked back at his princess. Lily scratched her head shyly and a small laugh escaped from her lips.

"I – I stayed because I was thinking about you, Sev..." Lily stuttered. Her eyes were like emerald gems that glowed and glistened. Severus fell silent and listened even further. "I thought of how it was very hard for you to stay here without any friends. I disliked thinking about leaving you behind." Lily tightened her hand on Severus' cold ones.

"You're my only best friend, Sev, and I love y- " Lily stopped and held her breath. She looked like she had committed a huge crime, like she broke a hundred of school rules. Meanwhile, Severus was left bewildered by what he just heard. His heart was leaping and pounding inside his chest.

"Y – Yes? Go on..." Severus saw a beacon of hope coming his way.

"I - I love you, Severus!"

Lily's cheeks and ears were very pink.

_"I love you so much..."_

Severus just received the best Christmas gift he ever had. His heart was flooded with joy, like he was the happiest man alive. Then, a sudden feeling of bravery crawled inside his warm vessel.

"Lily..." The raven head prince said under his breath. Lily waited eagerly for Severus to say something.

"I've been feeling the same way about you ever since we met. I've gone mental over you, actually... And I die every time I see you with Potter." It was the first time Severus mentioned Potter's name without any loathing. "I thought you'd never feel the same way about me. I really thought that you and Potter were..." Severus stopped when he felt a warm finger pressed upon his lips. It was Lily's.

"I and that arrogant arse, Potter, are nothing..." She slowly pulled her finger away. It was the first time Lily ever insulted James in front of Severus. The prince smiled at his wildfire princess.

"I would rather be with my best friend..." said Lily in the most loving way.

Suddenly, they heard something quiver above them. The two looked up and saw something that they dreaded. Mistletoe was being held by Peeves the Poltergeist. The mischievous ghost snickered malevolently.

"You know the rules, you bunch of teenage wizards! Come on, do it now!" Peeves cackled as the couple stayed petrified. Severus had gone very red once again. He felt the tension rising. Lily felt Severus' whole body tremble slightly. She could feel him breathe deeply. Severus looked back at Lily, his attractive face looking terrified.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sev." Lily ran her fingers through Severus' hair, setting it aside so she could have a nice view of his handsome face.

"Lily, I'm - I'm not good at -" Severus looked away from Lily. His heart was pounding once again.

"Severus, It doesn't matter if you're good at it or not." Lily placed both her delicate palms over Severus' face. "What matters is that we feel the same way for each other."

Severus looked back at Lily. Her cherry lips were the first thing his dark eyes saw. He stared at it for a moment. Lily noticed this and knew what her prince was yearning for. She leaned forward and had Severus trapped in a lip-lock. The raven head's dark eyes had seen it all happen. As their lips brushed, Severus felt a very ecstatic feeling he had never felt before. He had gained full entry within Lily's domain. He slowly closed his eyes and allowed the magic of love to do its work. Lily entrusted her whole being to him. It was like making an Unbreakable Vow, only that they were sealing it with a passionate kiss. Severus felt his own heart racing. The redhead's lips were so soft and tender; it was enough to put Severus into a deep trance. The tall raven head did not want that moment to end but his red princess had finally pulled away from their warm, passionate kissing. The prince slowly opened his black eyes and saw emerald-green eyes looking back at him with so much affection. After that wonderful kiss, he felt crazier about Lily than ever.

"Well, erm... That was a very nice kiss." Lily said formally as she pulled her palms away from Severus' face, revealing his cheeks that were as red as tomatoes.

"R – Really? You think so?" Severus's warm moist lips had curled into a genuine smile.

"Oh yes. It was my first kiss, actually..." Lily showed a very shy smile. Severus thought she looked very adorable. "And it was amazing... G - Good job!" She pulled out her small hands for Severus to shake.

"Th - Thanks... You also did a pretty good job as well." Severus shook hands with Lily; her cheeks were all rosy and warm. He did not know why there was a need for formality but he did not mind. After their hand shaking, everything fell silent. Peeves had flew away screaming, _"A Gryffindor kissed a Slytherin! A lion kissed a snake!"_ The couple did not mind this at all. Somehow, it didn't sound very much insulting. Severus let go of Lily's precious warm hand. The two were busy enjoying their togetherness, both captivated by their beauty. Severus mustered all his strength then said...

_"I love you too, Lily Evans..."_

Severus finally said those words that he had been dying to tell Lily for years. Finally, their true feelings had set them free from just being best friends. They could finally do beyond what friendship could offer. Lily's red lips smiled once more at Severus, her green eyes shimmering with tears.

"I'm glad to hear those words from you, Sev..." Lily's tears of joy slowly trickled down her face which Severus quickly wiped off with his thumb. He smiled and gave Lily a warm and loving embrace. They pulled away when Lily realized it was getting very late.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sev." Lily calmly said.

"Of course, Lily. I'll meet you down by the lake." said Severus.

"Alright. Good night and Merry Christma-" but before Lily could even finish, Severus had pulled her in for another sweet kiss. After that quick moment, when sparks flew madly between them, the raven head pulled away and watched his wildfire princess, who was at complete daze, turn very pink.

Right then, Severus could finally conclude,

_Lily was his..._


End file.
